


Jolene, but about a sister

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: A little bit of how Wynonna sees and feels about Waverly and Nicole's relationship.





	Jolene, but about a sister

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to read a one-shot about how Wynonna sees Wayhaught, but I found none, and this is not at all what I wanted to read or write, but, you know, shit happens.

Wynonna sat beside Gus at the bar, glass of pineapple juice in hand, as she watched Waverly leave her and their aunt’s side to greet her girlfriend.

They had talked today and the day before. What Waverly had said was… It was bullshit. Well, maybe not, maybe Waverly was right, but she was also wrong, ‘cause _of course_ she was her sister. Daddy might not have treated her as his daughter because maybe she wasn’t his, and Willa might not have treated her as her little sister because… Willa was a complicated matter. But Waverly was Wynonna’s sister.

They had talked about it and cried about it, but you know how Earps are – even the non-blood related Earps: talking doesn’t come easy and it doesn’t come in full sentences. It’s a mess of stunted meanings and swallowed tears and just as many tears that do escape their throats. They talked, but it’s not over. Wynonna still feels that longing to keep Waverly close, keep them together. Keep them sisters.

But, look, she’s not stupid, okay? She knows that these things take time, that Waverly’s blood and her own have to be tested, and that the results might say that Waverly is her half sister or not her sister at all. Except that’s _bullshit_ , she’s her sister, her full, whole sister. You don’t pick people apart as if they're oranges.

So, yea, she’s not quite ready for Waverly to up and go make kissy faces with tall red hot chili pepper over there. Wynonna hadn’t even wanted to come to Shorty’s, but it was Gus’s birthday and, as much as their talk hadn’t been exhausted, they were. But not, like, physically. It had been an emotional couple of days.

The bar was filled with its older regulars, each of them paying a round of beer for Gus, and Wynonna felt out of place – sober in a bar, sitting beside an aunt that had never been as close to her as she was to Waverly, and waiting for Waverly or Doc to notice her awkwardness and take pity on her. Except Doc was working and Waverly was… _ugh_ , being very obvious about how much she wanted to take Officer Haught’s pants off as she ran her fingers over the other woman’s belt non-stop, teasing the leather.

It’s not as if she didn’t get it. She knew – boy, did she know how sex could be an easy outlet when your mind was restless. But then you take the boy or girl to the perfectly acceptable room over the bar and get your freak on. Quick and simple.

That is not what is going to happen, though. Waverly didn’t tell her that, but she didn’t have to. Her sister would bring Nicole over and the two of them would lock themselves in Waverly’s room until sunrise, as usual. No more sister talk. Not today at least.

And, ok, Nicole is not a quick roll in the hay, she’s her girlfriend or whatever, _but still_. Waverly and Wynonna had had a moment today, they were both going through a lot, would it really be too much to ask for a little more sisterly time?

“Those too are something, aren’t they?” Gus broke through her internal dialogue, nodding her head towards the wall Nicole was leaning on as Waverly leaned into her.

Wynonna grunted her assent and took a sip of her pineapple juice. “It’s disgusting.”

Gus looked at the glass in Wynonna’s hand and then at the couple talking to each other in hushed words and with shining eyes. “Your drink or the girls?”

Wynonna chanced a glance at her aunt and set her glass on the bar. “Both.”

She watched as Gus frowned, eyes intent on the couple as Waverly brushed a strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear, the taller woman folding softly into the touch. “You know something about the officer?”

It was Wynonna’s turn to frown. “What? Like what? No.”

“Well, you clearly have something against her, and if she’s no good for Waverly-

“No, it’s just- At least I don’t think so. She actually seems to be pretty wrapped around Waverly’s little finger.”

“But?” Gus prompted her.

“But… She’s, you know, a cop,” Wynonna rolled her eyes, turning her mouth as she tried to explain the problem with her hands, “and she’s all soft touches and softer eyes. It’s disgusting.”

Gus chuckled as she took in the couple again, “they’re young and in love and less cynical than you are. Let them enjoy themselves.”

Wynonna shook her head. “She’s not… Nicole’s a good person, but she’s not good for Waverly. She’ll do to her the same thing that Champ did, minus the cheating. Did you know that Waverly turned down Black Badge business to ‘watch Nicole work’?”

Gus took a deep breath and faced Wynonna fully. “That’s not great, but Waverly is young and, _as I said before_ ”, she stressed, “she’s in love. Their relationship is still new. Give your sister some time to find her footing.”

“What if she doesn’t? Find it, I mean.” Wynonna asked, watching as Waverly pushed her weight onto her toes and bumped the tip of her nose with Nicole’s, their lips brushing together shortly after, a chaste kiss given their surroundings.

“Have you met Waverly? That girl is more driven than a locomotive. A beautiful girl, lovely as she might be, cannot change that.”

Wynonna leaned onto the bar then, her head still turned towards her sister, but her eyes unseeing, her whole body protecting itself from her aunt’s gaze. “Do you think she talks to Nicole about the same things that she talks to me? I mean, obviously they have their own _topics of conversation_ ,” she over-articulated, “but do you think that she discusses with Nicole what she discusses with me?”

Wynonna glanced at her aunt again and met exasperated eyes that still managed to hold a lot of affection. “She might share some of her thoughts with both of you. That doesn’t mean that you’re both occupying the same space in her life.”

Wynonna chuckled and rolled her eyes, hiding herself from her aunt again, “obviously”.

“Wynonna. Look at me when I’m talking to you, girl.”

Tear filled eyes turned towards the older woman, and Gus seemed to consider what to say.

“I heard that you and doe eyes over there hit a strip club yesterday.”

Wynonna smiled and brushed a tear off with her sleeve. “Yea, Nicole had to take her drinks and mine because of Junior over here. Girl could barely walk, but her aim was still dead on.”

“Hm. So she can drink and she can shoot. I’m assuming she’s not so bad?”

Wynonna huffed before meeting her aunt’s eyes. “I know what you’re doing. Of course she’s not so bad, okay? She’s a good person and a good cop and she seems to be pretty sweet on Waverly.”

“It sounds like you two could get along.”

Wynonna swallowed, her voice breaking as she said, “I feel like she could take her away.”

Gus took a deep breath, her eyes softening. “No, child. I don’t think you’re losing a family member, I think you’re getting another one. Well,” Gus looked at Wynonna’s belly, “another two.”

“Jesus, Gus, they’ve been dating for a few months and you’re already calling a priest.”

“With how those two are with each other?” Gus gestured towards them again, Waverly’s hands were now playing with Nicole’s as the taller woman leaned down to whisper something into her ear or kiss the skin right below it – Wynonna couldn’t tell from this angle. “It might take some time for them to actually sign the papers, but I have no doubt that that’s where they’re heading.”

Wynonna sighed, “yea, I know.” She might not understand it, this kind of relationship that was filled with sparkling eyes and soft whispers and with actually being together for more than sex and half developed conversations, but she could get behind it for, you know, Waverly. And apparently for her new… _ugh_ , does she have to say it?

For her new friend too.


End file.
